The Edge
by Satyrykal
Summary: For as long as Lucy can remember, she had been warned about the Others who lived beyond the Edge. Dark and fearsome creatures, the Others are able to enthrall anyone foolish enough to approach them. Then one night, when such a man is dragged beaten and bloodied before her, she can't help but forgo the warnings. Dark Fantasy AU based on Beauty & the Beast. For MorriganFae's B-day!
1. Chapter 1 - Red

**Cover Art from _Dragon Cry_**

 **Characters Kidnapped from _Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- Red**

The first thing she noticed about him was _red_.

Scales flickered across his coiled muscles, deep as the flames of the hearth. They melted into the golden skin of his bare chest before beginning again across his neck. They crept up to scatter sparsely across his cheeks like ruby freckles, only serving to embellish the sharp angles of his face. One horn twisted from the left of his skull – unbalanced. He wore only a pair of tattered pants, held up by a worn leather belt. A scabbard hung empty on his hip, but that didn't surprise her.

They wouldn't have let him keep his weapons.

His hands were fisted tightly, the tendons protruding against his knuckles. Heavy shackles locked his wrists together, the rusted iron links chaffing again the exposed skin they encircled. Lucy watched in morbid fascination as the men on either side of him shoved him forward, pushing him to his knees on the stone floor of the great hall. There was a cut on his forehead, leaking down his temple and blending into his scales.

His eyes were downcast, hidden behind a fringe of wild locks. Pink she realized, though it was dull under layers of dust and matted blood. It marked him as one of the _Others_ , a sign that he was inhuman – magic manifesting in his odd colouring.

Everything about him screamed preternatural, vibrations of power humming just under the surface. She felt her mouth go dry as one of the guards thrust the end of his staff into the stranger's spine, forcing him further into the ground in some bastardization of a bow.

"Show some respect you piece of filth. You are in the presence of his Majesty, King of Bosco and the Golden Plains."

A low chuckle sounded from the left of her spot on the dais. She fought back a cringe as she saw the figure beside her lean back.

"Now, now. That is no way to treat a guest, Bora. Who have we here?" His voice carried across the hall, silencing the hum of whispers that had begun when the newcomer had been hauled into the grand chamber. Moonlight streamed through the long windows lining the wall, mixing with the haze of torches that had been lit before dinner had commenced.

The captain of the castle defenses bent low at the waist, dark hair neatly combed back.

"I apologize for the interruption, my king. Sentries found him by the mountain pass to the _Edge_ along with a raiding party. He took down seven of our men, allowing the rest of his people to escape." The commander growled. He tugged at the chains binding the man's hands and feet harshly. "We managed to cuff him mid-shift to contain him."

By now, the silverware had been cleared as the court drank idly from their goblets as they waited for the night's amusements to begin. From the hungry glint in their gazes, they were savoring this new interruption. There would be no sympathy for an _Other_ here. They were monsters. Lucy's fingers twisted into the fabric of her skirts as she let that sink in.

Had he really killed seven of their soldiers on his own?

"It isn't often that your kind wanders into our lands. Won't you introduce yourself?" The king asked again, his shoulders thrown back straight. He watched the captive, the quirk of his lips hidden slightly by his well-trimmed beard.

The man on the floor raised his head, craning his neck under the strain of his position. Lucy's breath caught as she saw his eyes for the first time. Midnight swallowed his irises and bled into his sclera, his pupils shining white out of their shadowed depths. He glanced around the room, skimming right over her as he glared at the man seated beside her.

He remained mute, defiance radiating from his features as the king scowled deeply. A shiver of fear crawled down her vertebrae, knowing what Jude Heartfilia was capable of when provoked. He didn't tolerate impertinence.

"Perhaps he's lost his tongue, I'm sure we can help with that." Her father taunted, only to be met with silence. Murmurs broke through the crowds once more. The king raised a hand, indicating to one of the soldiers. Immediately, the guard moved forward – staff arcing through the air before striking the prisoner heavily across his side. He flinched, sagging in the arms that held him, but no sound escaped his cracked lips.

"Speak boy, or are feral beasts incapable of speech?" Jude snarled as the thud of metal against flesh echoed through the room. The crowd tittered, expressions glimmering as the man grunted, the lashes finally provoking a response. He panted heavily, dragging air through his lungs as a ragged cough rung through him.

"The only beast I see is the bitch on the throne." He rasped, black eyes deadly as he spat on the floor, red splattering on the once shining marble tiles.

Chaos erupted around them. The guards hauled the prisoner upwards, bearing his dead-weight.

"You insolent little _vermin_!" Jude's face contorted, the vein at his temple pulsing as his fair skin flushed in anger. Jeers sounded from the noblemen in attendance in defense of their ruler. "Bora!"

The captain wasted no time stepping forward, yanking a whip from his belt and unwinding it.

"I will not let demons overrun our lands and make a mockery of us." The monarch thundered, slashing his hand through the air for the commander to begin.

The first lash screeched through the room, pulling a cry from the offender and forcing him to his knees. Jude continued to speak as the strikes cut through the noise.

"Why did you and that homicidal band of yours cross the _Edge_? To attack our men?"

The leather whistled as it landed, blood camouflaging between scarlet scales as it sliced into skin.

" _Your_ men were the ones who attacked _us_!" The man roared, fighting against his manacles – the air around the metal humming. They were magical restraints then. It would explain how they had subdued the _Other_.

"Lies!" The king brought a fist down against the table, shaking the remaining cups.

"Then ask your soldiers who was with me. Ask them about the _youngling_ they tried to shoot down!" He bit out, sweat slicking his hair to his forehead. His eyes were wild, raw. She drowned in the anguish she saw there – the heat and venom.

"Silence! You abominations have done nothing but prey on our people for centuries."

A lump was forming in the blonde's throat as she watched, the groans pounding in her ears as her pulse increased. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the wetness on her lashes. The cries continued, the whip cracking down again.

Then again.

Again.

She'd had enough. Hands fisted, Lucy reached to grab hold of the embroidered sleeve of the man beside her.

"Father, stop this!" Her voice shook, ringing clearly as the room quieted at her interjection.

The whip paused.

"What did you say?" Dark brown eyes cut down to her own identical ones, promising violence. She pulled back quickly, lowering her gaze to the table as she fumbled for words.

"I only meant… Your Majesty, please. My weak heart can't handle the stress." She murmured, diffident as she rested her hands in her lap. Her fists clenched under the fabric as her nails dug into her palms, hidden from sight. She was willing to play the damsel if it would get him to stop this torture. The quiet stretched out, the only sound coming from the heavy panting of the stranger before them.

"It's only natural, a woman's constitution is frail." A voice drawled from across the dais. She glanced up to see Rufus leaning in his chair as he watched her. His green eyes flashed as a lazy smirk graced his lips. He inclined his head respectfully towards the king before indicating to her once more. "Perhaps to preserve the princess' innocence, and that of the other ladies, it might be time to retire your Majesty?"

Lucy held her tongue, bristling at the insult as Jude considered. Their laws dictated only a male descendant of their bloodline could claim the throne, and without a son, her cousin was the natural successor. It was something her sire never let her forget. Lore's family held considerable sway in Bosco, and her father was nothing if not cunning. He'd find some way to turn it to his advantage.

"Perhaps you're right. It is late." He stated before rising. He glanced at his daughter from the corner of his eye before muttering under his breath so only she could hear. "I'll deal with you later."

She bit her lip, tasting copper.

A clamor of chairs slid across the floor as the court scrambled to their feet as well, bowing low as the King departed abruptly. Conversation buzzed as rumours flew across the room at the events of the evening. In the ensuing disarray, the guards pulled the prisoner from the hall, no doubt taking him to the dungeons where he could be further questioned. She hoped she hadn't made it worse. Lucy trembled on shaky legs as she struggled to keep her breathing calm, excusing herself as politely as she could.

What had she done?

* * *

Lucy lay on her stomach, resting her chin on her crossed arms below her. Her golden locks were splayed on the sheets of her bed, pushed away from her shoulders so her back was bare. She shivered as cold hands slid down her spine, wincing when they brushed a rough patch along her ribs.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done." The woman above her cooed as she rubbed the balm against the bruises adorning the blonde's skin. Lucy just nodded, her eyes closed as she allowed the cream to sooth her aches. Supper had ended long ago, and she'd been dismissed from her father's study an hour prior. Stumbling into the hallway, she had kept her expression stoic as her handmaid had rushed to her side.

Once the young royal was freshly bathed and dressed in her nightgown, Flare had insisted on treating her. The princess didn't bother to fight it. She wouldn't scar, no one would dare mar her complexion – but the contusions still stung. Her mind wandered as she remembered the cuts and scrapes she'd seen on the man from dinner. She worried her lower lip, ignoring the sting from when she'd bit it earlier – there would be no one there treating his wounds.

Her heart panged with guilt.

His midnight eyes had been tumultuous and storming, but there was no doubt in her heart that he had been telling the truth. Hatred for his kind ran deep on this side of the mountains. She had been hearing the legends since she was a youngling herself – the _Edge_ was dangerous, the _Others_ wicked and cruel. Their honeyed words weren't to be trusted, and yet…

Lucy sighed as a hand tapped at her shoulder. Pushing up on her palms, she righted her shift as she looked over to her friend. Her handmaid's red locks were tied down in two long pleats, swaying as she cleared the bed. They had met when a young Lucy had accompanied her father to the border city of Raven Tail. Flare had worked in the duke's home and there had been an air about her that reminded the blonde of a cornered animal.

When she'd seen the burn marks under the girl's sleeves, the royal had seethed in anger. There was no way Lucy could abandon her in a place like that. After a few attempts at conversation, the women had become fast friends and the blonde had asked for the maid to join her back in the capital. Ivan had been furious, but it would have been too grave an insult to deny the princess, especially under the watchful eyes of her father. Whatever else he might be, Jude had raised her to befit her station. To the public, he was the image of a doting, if strict, parent.

Flare was one of the few who knew the truth. The salve was her creation and worked wonders in the ways of healing. Lucy wondered not for the first time, if her friend from the borderlands had a drop of magic in her veins.

Slipping under the covers, Lucy buried her head into the pillows, peaking an eye out when she heard a chuckle.

"Are you feeling any better?" The other girl asked. Lucy nodded, sitting up so she was leaning against the headboard. She carded her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs from her caramel eyes. She chewed the inside of her cheek absently.

"Flare? When you lived in Raven Tail, did you ever come across _Others_ by the _Edge_?" She asked, watching the shock play on her friend's face before she managed to school her features.

"You're asking because of what happened at dinner?"

Lucy nodded as she stared up at the maroon canopy above her, "You heard?"

Flare snorted at that, blowing out the candles before sitting on the large bed so that she could rest beside her lady. "I think the whole palace has at this point. I can't believe you stepped in to stop it."

The blonde shuffled over, hoisting up the sheets so her handmaid could slip in beside her. Flare did so easily, taking her normal spot closest to the door so that her mistress would be sheltered from unwanted intrusion.

"You didn't see him Flare, they were trying to break him." Her voice cracked without her consent as she fought the tightness in her throat. It took a few moments before she got an answer, soft but firm.

"They say he killed seven soldiers by himself."

"He contended that they were attacked first; he was protecting his friends." She argued, remembering his haunted voice as he'd bellowed across the chamber.

"And you believe him?"

"I looked into his eyes, and I don't think it could be anything but the truth." Lucy confessed, blinking up in the darkness, watching the clouds as they passed before the moon. It was peaceful in the bedroom, high up and secluded in the royal residence of the palace. The other girl hummed, drumming her fingers against the covers before reciting an old nursery rhyme.

 _"Beware their voice and silvered tongues,_

 _Their words deceive both old and young._

 _Seek not the shadows in their gaze,_

 _True danger hides within their haze."_

Flare turned, just visible in the soft moonlight as she looked over to Lucy. "In my village, they always told us to run the other way if we met one of the _Others_. They trick you into following them to the _Edge_ on your own."

She hesitated before continuing, her russet eyes hard. "If you ask me, we're better off with him locked up, Princess."

* * *

It was not yet dawn when the world began to burn.

Lucy woke drenched in sweat, her white chemise sticking to her skin as she shot up from the mattress. She pushed her hair away from her face, eyes widening in horror as a screech tore through the stillness of the small hours of the night. The sky beyond her window glowed ember, as if the sun was searing its way above the horizon.

Turning, she breathed a sigh of relief to see her friend lying beside her, blinking sleep from her eyes as she tried to sit. Lucy scrambled from under the blankets, sprinting to the window clumsily as sluggishness addled her brain. A moment later though, and her mind sharpened as her heartbeat grew erratic.

Flames scored the grounds below, creeping up the sides of the palace and the city streets. Men and women ran amok, scrambling away from the ever-growing blaze. Yet that wasn't what caught her attention first. Instead, it was the serpentine tail curling through the sky, glinting sapphire in the fire light. Two long wings blocked out the moon as the creature arched into a turn, diving for the western battlements. The southern wall was already a crumbled heap, a gaping hole in the castle's lowest levels. A shadow shot past her, and Lucy whipped her neck in the opposite direction. A larger beast barreled towards the ramparts, its hide a dark steel that disappeared among the smoke billowing in the wind.

Dragons.

Her legs gave out as she sunk to the floorboards below her, in awe of the vicious grace on display. Flare was beside her in an instant, gathering her under her arms to pull her away from the glass and to the relative safety of the bed. Hearing shouts from outside the door, they both immediately tensed. No guards came rushing in, but the familiar ring of metal being unsheathed purred from the corridor beyond.

The screaming started shortly after.

Wrenching herself from the redhead's grip, Lucy shoved her way past the doors and into the hallway. Soldiers flooded the space, their swords drawn on someone past her vision. Still, she could see the flames licking at the walls as they engulfed the tapestries that recorded her family's history. She choked back a whimper as the fine woven threads turned to ash. She looked beyond as the corridor branched in two directions. One led to a series of living spaces and the other led to her father's chambers: closest to the marble staircase that led from the royal residence.

Her mind spun as she realized the assailant had blocked their only escape, trapping them four stories up. Smoke began filling into the hall, stinging her eyes. Then suddenly, a hand encircled her wrist and yanked her in the opposite direction of the flames – her frantic handmaid leading her towards the lounges. Before she could question it, she was lurched forward as Flare hurried to the dead-end, pushing against the panel on the far right. Lucy's pupils blew wide as it creaked inward, revealing a servant's stairway leading into the darkness.

"Come on, Princess! Before he finds you!" Her friend urged, panic etched into the lines of her face, seeming every bit the cornered animal she had been when they first met. The blonde nodded, an icy grip surrounding her heart as she realized exactly who was at the other end of the hall.

Flare had been right, he couldn't be trusted after all.

In one fell swoop, he and his kind had destroyed the only life she had ever known. Her home was crashing down around her. These halls where she'd run as a child, the library where she'd write, and her late mother would tell her fairy tales—

Lucy had made it down six steps before she dug her heels into the wood, forcing Flare to pause alongside her. The princess' hands fluttered against the rail as she glanced back, her hand fisting against her chest.

"I have to go back."

"What! No, we have to go before it's too late!" The taller girl tried to grab the blonde once more, only for Lucy to move away, shaking her head.

"Mama's diary, it's still upstairs. I can't leave without it." She beseeched, already climbing backwards – her heart cracking at the fear she saw in her handmaid's face. She could just make out the old burn scars that littered the other woman's skin. Lucy winced, understanding her panic as the stairwell grew warmer from the encroaching flames. "You go on without me. I'll be right behind you!"

Flare cringed, indecision warring on her pale face before nodding quickly. "Don't take too long."

Lucy waited long enough to see the maid retreat before taking off.

She sighed as she skid around the corner, turning quickly into the small library that had been her haven. The blaze had not yet reached the old parchment tombs, but smoke curled through the air – thick and unyielding. Bringing her collar up to her nose, she breathed raggedly as she bolted to the desk in the center of the room. She immediately began digging through the drawers of the beautiful cherry wood antique, squealing in relief as she grasped the leather volume of her mother's journal.

So distracted was she, that she hadn't noticed the hall fall silent – the shouts and scratches of steel absent from the air. She didn't have a chance to react before she found herself being propelled backwards, her spine slamming into the bookshelves. She gasped, her ribs pounding from where they had already been badly bruised.

Her knees gave way at the pain but strong hands moved to hold her up by her arms, pinning her against a warm chest. Staring into midnight eyes, the sclera swallowed in the shadows, Lucy forgot to breathe.

He was scanning her over, his head canting to the side in a predatory motion.

Up close, she could see that the ruby scales on his face were much lighter than the ones slated on his arm and shoulder. His hair was wild, and that undercurrent she'd felt earlier in the great hall was unleashed as power vibrated freely from him – threatening to overpower her.

His sharp features were oddly elegant, the angles cut in inhuman grace. He wet his drying lips with his tongue, revealing the points of elongated canines. The white of his teeth flashed in the dim light, the gleam wolfish. Even after years of maneuvering the cruelty of her father's the court, she had never felt more like prey.

"L-let me go!" She screamed, struggling in his grasp, only for him to frown. His brows scrunched as he observed her. He released his grip on her left arm, the other still holding her securely as he turned slightly, waving to the where she'd been standing moments before. The blonde gasped as she took in the wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling, crushing her mother's worktable into charcoaled splinters.

Her hand flew to her mouth, desperate to stop the low keen threatening to spill from her lips. Her digits brushed against the spine of the diary she still held tightly for comfort. A closer inspection of the beam proved more disastrous however, as it blocked off the only door to the room. She whimpered, her throat burning as the smoke drowned her senses, the books lining the shelves catching fire like kindling.

Beside her, the stranger was still watching her carefully, scowling as the muscle in his jaw worked. His fingers flexed against her bicep, causing her to glance back up at him.

"You're the one from dinner. The one who made him stop." His voice was low, rough from overuse. Still, there was a silky quality to it that caressed her, calming her despite the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Was this the thrall she'd been warned of?

Light headed and unable to speak through the haze, Lucy nodded.

The stranger hummed to himself as he released her entirely, striding towards the floor to ceiling windows that made up one wall. Without pausing, he lifted a taloned hand and slammed it through the glass – shattering it. Kicking the bottom, he used his fingers to smooth the opening, large enough for a person to slip through easily. When he seemed satisfied, he returned to her – the red scales on his chest gleaming in the light in stark contrast to the drying blood of his wounds.

Pausing a foot away, he held out his hand, his palm facing upward as he extended it to her.

"C'mon."

She sobbed, fingers digging into the cotton of her gown, already dirty with soot. "There's nowhere to go!"

He raised a brow, nudging his head in the direction of the hole he'd made without breaking eye contact. She shook her head vehemently.

"We're four stories up, I'd never survive the fall."

"Not if you're with me." From behind him, a loud shriek tore through the air as she saw a shadow fly in the distance, the view blurry through her tearful eyes.

"You're one of... _them_?" She asked shakily, reaching out to place her hand in his. He took it firmly, leading her backwards as he edged to the glass.

"I'm your last chance." He replied evenly, his eyes flickering to the fire every few seconds as if he were monitoring it. She stepped closer, swallowing thickly as she nodded. Every cell of her body screamed danger, but she knew if she stayed, it would all be over.

The corner of his mouth turned up, revealing a sharp incisor as he pulled on her hand in his, yanking her so that she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before she had a chance to argue.

A moment later, they were falling.

They tumbled backwards out the window without warning. She screamed as they spiraled in a free fall, the air stealing oxygen from her lungs as the stranger cackled in laughter.

The last thing she remembered were two scarlet wings expanding from his back.

Long reptilian spindles erupted outwards in a fan, spreading open the thin gold membrane in between. They caught in the wind currents, lurching them backwards until they were gliding through the sky. He re-positioned his hold so that his arms were behind her back and under her knees, cradling her to his chest. She shuddered again him.

Her eyes rolled back.

It was all too much, the stress of it all. Her side hurt agonizingly and even in the fresh air, smoke coated the interior of her lungs – dragging her into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **This is a short fic that I wrote as a birthday present for my friend** _MorriganFae_ **! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! She actually wrote me a Fairy Tail Fairy Tale AU as well based off of Cinderella. You've GOT to check it out! It's called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **".**

 **Now more about "The Edge" - It's a Nalu fantasy AU based loosely (very loosely) around Beauty and the Beast. It's been super delayed, but I hope you enjoy it and leave me some** feedback **. I'm always trying to improve and your comments help tremendously. I also always make sure to respond =)**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 **PS: Find me on** _Tumblr_ **or** _Twitter_ **for the latest on my stories and spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**

 **PSS: This is not a spoiler free story. Though it is** **an AU, this story is references events up to the Alvarez arc, so continue at your own risk!**


	2. Chapter 2 - White

**CHAPTER 2 - White**

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was _white_. **  
**

She squinted up at the sheer canopy above her, the long swaths of gauzy lace swaying slightly in a breeze. Lucy groaned, her hand rising to massage her temple at the oncoming headache. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision against the bright sunlight tricking in from all sides. She stretched slightly, her body sinking into the silk sheets whispering against her skin. She burrowed her head further into her down pillow, breathing in the lavender threaded within its feather interior.

She could really use a soak in a warm bath. Her limbs ached while her throat was dry and rattling from the remnants of smoke coating her lungs.

 _Smoke_.

Caramel eyes flashed open as she shot up in bed, ignoring the dull throb webbing against the side of her ribcage. Her pulse was racing, adrenaline coursing through her as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her spine was stiff as she surveyed the spacious room. She was perched on a pale cedar-wood bed, delicate pillars holding up the canopy she'd spotted when she'd first awoken. It was freestanding in the middle of the room. The walls were whitewashed in coastal fashion, the floor covered by a layer of sleek sheepskin while a few other pieces of intricately carved furniture dotted the area. Her mother's diary lying carefully on an otherwise cleared desk.

Nevertheless, the rich decor was not what first caught her attention. The chamber was semicircular, a sturdy oak door was centered on the straight edge. Along the curve however, were four towering windows that took up much of the remaining space. They were flanked by more lace curtains and were completely open to the elements – not a pane of glass in sight.

It was immediately apparent that the owner of the home was wealthy, and decidedly not from Bosco.

She scrambled out of the blankets, glad for the fleece at her feet when she felt a chill run through her – cool air blowing from outside. She wrapped her arms around herself as she edged towards the windows, her hand shaking slightly as she pulled back the curtain.

Her breath left her all at once.

Beyond the open panes was a straight drop off a vertical slope, no ledge or rail in sight. She scrambled backwards – her heart thundering up to her throat. Her legs wavered at the soaring height as she dropped safely to her knees, taking comfort in the solid marble before she peered back out.

Lucy dragged oxygen through her lungs as she took in the expanse of alabaster cliffs laid out before her. The sun was high in the sky as its light gleamed off the green canopies of the trees, punctuated by the rosy hues of late blooming magnolia. The ridges shot up in clumps from the cerulean waves lapping below. The crags were connected by delicate bridges, a shimmering city woven together and hanging among their peaks. With a start, she realized the buildings were carved from the rock face, her own pale walls not painted but sculpted straight from raw stone. She let the pads of her fingers brush against the smooth surface, in awe of the craftsmanship of the pillars and the domed ceiling.

How had they managed it? This winding city nestled among the seaside bluffs – the delicate architecture evident all around her – bright and airy and open to the elements. It wasn't just this room either, everywhere she looked had levels of cascading terraces, suspended platforms and gaping windows facing the sharp drops below.

She didn't have to wait long however, as her question answered itself.

There didn't seem to be many people out in the early morning, but those who were didn't bother with the roads. Lucy gasped once more as she inched forward. Her gaze flickered up to the wispy clouds, broken by the gliding figures soaring high above.

It was a kaleidoscope of colour as their wings sliced through the sky – streaks of blue and gold and red. They weren't all the same – some were as gauzy as a spider's web, others as thick and leathery as hide. Still more shone ethereal, as if they were spun from the light of the stars. She watched in wary fascination as they dove off balconies and twisted their bodies with a grace her own kind lacked. There was beauty in their movements, but it rattled her just the same.

There was no doubt in her mind that she had been taken beyond the _Edge_ , but it was nothing of the fire and brimstone she had been raised to fear.

"If you lean over any more you'll fall right off."

Lucy shrieked at the sound of the voice, lurching to the side as she grasped at the window frame – perilously close to toppling over in spite of the warning. She spun, her neck jerking as she took in her visitor.

A man leaned against the door, arms folded over his chest. His head was tilted back against the wood as he peered down at her through his messy bangs. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his otherwise bare torso, a dark patch bleeding through on his left side – evidence of recent injury. His arms were scrapped slightly as well, while the skin around his wrists was chaffed and raw. She gulped. Even in stillness there was strength in the corded muscles of his arms, the hard planes of his chest, and the broad expanse of his shoulders.

A part of her was mortified by the arrival of this half-naked stranger, but a bigger part was confused – desperate for answers.

"Where am I?" She asked, hating the slight quiver to her voice.

The man cocked his head to the side, the corner of his lips curving up. He crossed his legs at the ankles, and she realized he wasn't wearing shoes. He wasn't wearing much of anything really, except for the baggy white pants belted low on his hips. If it wasn't for the confidence wafting off of him, she would have though he'd just snuck in from off the street.

"My home – thought you could do with some beauty rest." He told her. His voice was low and hoarse from overuse, but amusement coated his words like honey.

"But, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was that the palace was on fire and I went back to get—and then there was…and I saw…" She started and stopped, the memories rushing back of the smoke-filled library.

She remembered red scales and falling before she'd lost consciousness.

Lucy furrowed her brows, looking more closely at the stranger before her. His skin was sun-kissed, golden in a way that meant he spent time outdoors – unlike most of the courtiers she grew up with. His wild hair stuck in every direction as if he'd carded his fingers through it repeatedly. His fringe covered his eyes but she could see the angular planes of his face just fine, as well as the hint of sharp canines peeking through his full lips.

If she were honest she would admit he was strikingly handsome.

And dangerous.

And oh, so _familiar_.

After all, she was under no illusions that he was anything but _Other_ – his bright sakura locks gave him away even if the predatory aura radiating off him did not. Still, she recognized him even without the ruby scales or twisting horn. Absently, she wondered if his eyes had shifted from the pure midnight orbs she'd first seen him with as well.

"Dragons."

She frowned, blinking at him. "Sorry, what?"

He pushed off the door, straightening as he shoved his hands into his pockets but remained standing where he was. He wasn't smiling anymore, his tone careful – watching her behind shadowed lashes.

"When you saw the dragons. That's how we got here too." He supplied.

"But I thought you were the one who brought me?" She asked, chewing the inside of her cheek. He snorted at that but didn't answer. The silence stretched on for a few strained moments before she jolted, her eyes widened in understanding.

Her fingers curled into the fabric of her shift as she slowly stood, bracing herself against the wall.

"You mean you're a…" She trailed off, unable to reconcile the serpentine beasts she saw that night with the man standing across from her.

"Dragon, yeah." He nodded before turning away from her to approach the window furthest from her. He braced a forearm against the open frame, blinking up at the figures passing high above them. He flicked his hand toward them but didn't look at her. "There aren't any up there right now – probably still all asleep. We aren't exactly known for being early risers."

"What about you?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

She swallowed as she took that in, unsure what to do now. She played with her hemline, taking in the snowy material before scowling. Her clothes had been soot-stained and filthy. This nightdress wasn't hers, in fact she was positive she'd never owned anything like it – with its silk panels and floral embroidery at the cuffs. Her heartbeat whirled in her ears, suddenly tense in the quiet of the morning.

"I didn't touch you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not interested in younglings."

She spun on her heel to face him.

"I'm not a _youngling_." She protested weakly, though in the back of her mind she realized she was fixated on the wrong thing. "We're probably the same age."

He barked a laugh at that, loud as it echoed off the walls. She flinched at the mirth plastered across his visage, as if he was in on some private joke. "We definitely aren't."

He looked at her then, his gaze a long caress as he scanned her slowly from head to toe – taking in the soft curves and long limbs. His dark eyes flashed up to hers – glittering shards of obsidian, though his sclera were clearly visible, more human than she'd expected.

"Though I suppose human hatchlings grow faster than ours."

She shivered, crossing her arms over her chest even as she lifted her chin at his smug grin.

"If it wasn't you, then how do you explain these clothes?" She bristled, tugging at the dress in frustration.

"My sister was worried when you passed out, so she checked you over. Must have had you changed when she healed you." He wrinkled his nose, his gaze steady on her side. Lucy fidgeted at the attention. He noticed her movements and gestured to her ribs. "She said you were bruised all over. Was that… did you get them during the fire?"

She ducked her head away from him, letting her fingers glide over the injury only to find the tenderness had grown fainter. "It was nothing like that, it happened before then."

She heard shuffling from his place by the window, peeking through her flaxen tangles to find him walk a bit closer. His hands were still in his pockets, but she could now see an assortment of newly healed scars decorating his skin.

He stopped when he was a few feet away, close to the chamber doors. The light glinted off his feathery locks, pale silver where the sun rays hit it just right. He looked nothing like the beaten and bloodied creature that she had first seen – nothing like the draconic fugitive who had spirited her away.

"What happened?" His voice was soft, concerned. She found herself wanting to answer him – the sound acting like a salve for her frayed nerves. Her mind spun as she thought it over, feeling the phantom bite of her father's hand as it struck her time and time again. She thought of that cursed study where she'd cried out, wanting nothing more than to escape to her room where Flare would be able to…

Flare.

 _They say he killed seven soldiers by himself._ Their conversation that night came rushing back to her. She hadn't been convinced, the stranger had claimed to be defending himself.

Lucy took a step back, and his brows furrowed as he canted his head to the side at her reaction.

 _And you believe him?_ Her handmaid had asked her. The blonde had, but that was before her home had been scorched to ashes.

"Hey, you okay?" He called out to her, his lips turned down as he watched the emotions play across her face. There was worry in his countenance – sincerity.

 _Beware their voice and silvered tongues._

"I'm fine." She bit out, looking anywhere but at him as her attention returned to the towering bluffs they were perched upon. "Why am I here?"

He straightened, pulling his hands free as his frown deepened. "I told you, you passed out and you were hurt so I—"

She cut him off, her pulse racing as she wiped her sweaty palms on her clothes. "Why _here_? A doctor in Bosco would have done just fine, the capital is full of them."

She couldn't read his expression. His slate eyes were shadowed, half hidden by his bangs once more.

He paused for a moment before answering.

"Is that the thanks I get, for saving you?" He murmured, the words coming out thick and raspy.

Lucy recoiled, guilt warring with indignation within her. He was the reason she had needed help in the first place. She had no idea what had happened after they fled, if her friends and family were okay. She had no idea where she was or how to get back to them – no one had ever come back from beyond the _Edge_.

" _Thank you_ , for destroying my home and stealing me away." She threw back, hot stinging tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

There was silence.

She breathed heavily as she watched his jaw tighten. He ground his teeth, hands fisting tightly as he glared at her – his dark irises flashing to jade so fast she thought she might have imagined it.

"If that's what you think, then you shouldn't have stopped the _whip_."

Lucy flinched at the menace underlining his words as he snarled at her, the echo of the leather slicing across his skin still fresh in her memory. She didn't answer – couldn't answer, but he took her silence as confirmation.

He sneered at her, eyes drawn before he turned to the door and yanked it open. He stepped out, pausing just long enough to meet her eyes.

"I should have let you burn."

With that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

She had tried the handle shortly after he left, not sure where she was going but determined not to stay there like some animal caught in a cage. She'd bolted down the hallway when the door gave way.

She passed several other rooms before turning to an open courtyard in the center of the building. It was a massive green space, larger than the great hall of her father's palace and open to the sky above. She could see the wrap-around balcony to the upper levels clearly, held up by ornate ivory spindles carved from the stone, just as her chamber had been. The railings had large gaps every few yards, as if making way for stairs but none were to be discovered.

After a quick exploration of the remainder of the floor, she could find no flights of steps to the higher stories. If the display of wings she'd seen from her window that morning was any indication, there weren't going to be any.

Despair gripped he as she realized there was no way out – or rather none she could use. Even the entrance hall she'd found spilled onto a suspended platform, no bridge to attach it to the city beyond. She'd sat on the tiled pavers of the terrace, her knees drawn to her chest as she looked down to the various shops and buildings, searching for a way out or a way down to the shoreline far below. She could see a cluster of boats by a dock, busy with fisherman as well as slippery creatures that seemed to melt into the waves.

There were _Others_ everywhere she looked. Some could pass as human while others were more obviously marked by blue skin, tails, or horns. She'd even seen someone emerge from the shadows as some darkened spectral, and another shift form from a woman to a large bird with emerald plumes.

She stayed seated there, the stone warm against her naked toes until she felt her stomach rumbling. She gathered herself up, brushing off her shift – suddenly self-conscious of the thin garment. She sighed and headed off in the direction of the room she'd woken in, hoping to find something more acceptable before she set out in search of food.

The door was still open like she'd left it as she padded her way in, the bright room feeling less cheerful than it had before her earlier confrontation with the _Other_ who had brought her here. She explored the dresser first, finding spare sheets and random knickknacks, including a set of silver filigreed combs. She set those aside before going to the commodore in the corner, opening it wide.

Inside were a few dusty coats and pants. She scrunched her nose, finding nothing fit for a woman. She considered checking the other rooms she had passed, remembering mention of a sister, but the fear of running into _him_ again stopped her in her tracks. She exhaled through her nose, shifting through the options before she found something acceptable.

She selected a cornflower blue robe with a mandarin collar – pewter frog knot fastenings running from neck to navel. It was sleeveless and fell midway down her calves, the slits on either side and down the middle starting high on her thighs. The garment was loose around her abdomen and shoulders, but fit snuggly at her chest and hips. She dug around in the drawers until she found a pale sash to cinch around her midriff.

Her legs were uncomfortably bare, the long expanse of her skin evident. She tried a pair of billowing ivory pants underneath, but they kept slipping down and dragged several inches past her feet. Eventually she managed to rip off the bottom of the legs so they settled by her ankles, pulling up the waistband so it could be held fast by the sash she'd found. She examined herself in the mirror, satisfied by the coverage – though the attire was foreign, she felt appropriately dressed. She didn't bother probing for shoes, knowing they would be too big regardless.

Reaching for the combs she'd left at the dresser, she seated herself back on the bed, sinking into the mattress as she tucked her legs beneath her. She worked diligently, parting her hair into small chunks before running the teeth through it, wincing slightly at the deep knots. She wished she could take a bath first, but there wasn't a washroom attached to the chamber and she wasn't willing to go looking for one. She considered herself lucky to have escaped notice when she'd thoughtlessly ventured out earlier.

Lucy was halfway through when the door creaked open once more. She jumped, the comb held tightly between her fingers – knuckles stiff and white. She whirled at the noise, her senses on high alert as a figure slipped into the middle of the room. She was ready to scream, to back away from the _Other,_ but she paused in her tracks – still seated on the bed.

It wasn't who she had expected.

Standing among the white sheepskins was a slender young woman, her long tresses falling past the small of her back. Shorter pieces framed her pixie-like face, and two ties sat above her rounded ears. She was barefoot like the man had been, and Lucy considered that perhaps shoes would be harder to secure than she initially thought.

The girl didn't immediately look _Other_ , the spark of danger was absent – instead a tranquil aura filled the space between them, warming the blonde's bones and steadying her erratic heart. She knew her guard should be up, she'd been suspicious of their thrall just that morning, but she couldn't seem to work it up – there was kindness in that smile, in those wide eyes watching her.

"You must be our guest." The girl's voice was melodic, lulling her into calm. Lucy nodded, setting down her comb. "What's your name?"

"Lucy." She offered, playing with the hem of her robe. She was rewarded by a happy grin and a tinkling laugh.

"That's a pretty name." The young woman replied, taking a few steps to bounce onto the mattress herself. The blonde raised her eyebrow at that but stayed quiet when she saw a seriousness settle on the other girl's features. "My brother told me you helped him, when he was captured."

Lucy bit her lip, her spine going ram rode straight. So, this must be the sister who had healed her. The princess considered how to answer, not wanting to offend the _Other_ , especially after that disastrous encounter with her sibling.

"I didn't do much…" She trailed off when she saw the woman shaking her head.

"You stopped them from hurting him, and I can't thank you enough for that kindness." The _Other_ disagreed. A slender hand reached out, grasping Lucy's and giving it a squeeze. The blonde swallowed thickly, shifting her gaze to her lap.

He had told his sister that she'd helped him. Why would he do that? What could they gain from playing on her emotions?

The girl spoke again after a minute of silence.

"I know you must be upset, the rescue mission had gotten out of hand but that wasn't the intention. We just wanted Natsu back safe and sound."

Lucy looked up at that, canting her head to the side.

"Natsu?"

The young woman nodded, the corner of her lips turning up wryly. "My brother. There had been more of our kinfolk down in the cells with him and he was angry. The fire was meant to be a distraction to allow the rest to get out safely, but he's never been one to do things halfway."

Lucy thought of the broken ramparts, the torched tapestries, and the heavy smog in the hallways – they certainly hadn't shown restraint. She raised her chin, mindful not to let it wobble as she thought of her home.

"I had been trapped by the blaze, our men probably had been too."

The _Other_ shook her head once more, confusing the blonde.

"Natsu can wield flame as easily as he can breathe. He's destructive yes, but the fire was out before he left the bounds of the city."

Lucy started at that, she hadn't known the blaze had been put out. If he could control it, then why had he taken her? Why not smother the embers and leave her there for the guards to find?

Despiter her reservations, his words from that morning came jarring back to her.

 _You were bruised all over…_

 _Thought you could do with some beauty rest…_

 _I told you, you passed out and you were hurt so I…_

She grimaced, her brows meeting in the middle as she remembered his first words to her the night before – how his dark eyes had peered right through her.

 _You're the one from dinner. The one who made him stop._

Was it gratitude that led him to spare her? Had he really been concerned – it was clear that their medicine was more advanced than what her own kingdom possessed. If he had been sincere, then she had been cruel. Lucy fisted her hand, her nails digging sharply into her palm as her stomach lurched as she weighed his actions against everything she had been taught about the creatures that lived beyond the _Edge_.

None of it added up. She didn't know what to believe – the evidence she'd seen with her own eyes conflicting.

"You don't have to worry about any of that right now though. I was just stopping by to make sure you had everything you needed, but it seems like you made due on your own." The woman chuckled, her eyes running over the outfit Lucy had cobbled together.

The blonde blushed, tugging at her sash. "Sorry, I just wanted something to cover up."

Her visitor brushed the comment aside with a flap of her hand. "It's no trouble at all, though I'll be sure to send something more fitting over with a friend. However, it is getting quite late, I would assume Natsu didn't have the foresight to bring you breakfast?"

Lucy's stomach growled at the mention of food. "It um, didn't come up." She muttered, red climbing up her cheeks.

"I thought as much. You sit tight, I'll be right back!" She chimed happily, launching herself off the bed and skipping to the far side of the room.

Th blonde pushed herself up as well, sliding to the ground as she called out, "Wait, but I still have…"

She trailed off, her mouth agape as the young woman turned away from the door and headed to one of the tall windows instead. She spun around with a wink before stepping backwards into the open sky.

The last thing she saw of the girl was a flash of white before she disappeared between the sheer curtains.

"Questions…" Lucy finished lamely, staring wide eyed at the empty room before her.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **So that was a long hiatus guys - so sorry! This story will now be updated more quickly since I managed to get a fair bit of editing done in the last couple of weeks. I really hope you all enjoyed it, and that** **it was worth the wait!**

 **This is a short fic that I wrote as a birthday present for my friend** _MorriganFae_ **! She actually wrote me a Fairy Tail Fairy Tale AU as well based off of Cinderella. You've GOT to check it out! It's called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **".**

 **I would love to hear what you think of the story so far, and any questions or comments you might have. I _always_ make a point to respond. I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who** **has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting** _The Edge,_ **I was in awe of the response given to its debut!**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers as well. You're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _NatsuHeartfilia0628, mumof4, miamu-chan, Bpaige90, Rroxz, Deborahpflover, ThayetJade, AS86, Daisy73, bahall1964, Mihiwera, frolicfairy, prettygirlbunny, prettygirlbunny, JustSomething, JustSomething, iizzye, bloodstone38, YukiMC, Valythe, Gwenidith, DreamWeaver2121, AzmariaMinohi, MotherOfDragons1227, Nalufan0829, Bakers28, nikkiw67, firelover11, notjustanyfangrl, Mezatron, BeachBumBabe, stranger1999, Leomae2.0, RiddlerShade, tonialla, JacJac-Arie, FNAFFRENZYCAT, CelestialZeroxx, NovareRes27, waiting-for-you443,_ **and of course the birthday girl herself** _MorriganFae._

 ** _The Edge will be back in_** _Green_ ** _,_ in the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories, and for those of you who are waiting on BP, don't worry! It's on its way, just had to make a few adjustments in light of the first few chapters of the sequel FT100!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 **PS: Find me on** _Tumblr_ **or** _Twitter_ **for the latest on my stories and spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Green

**CHAPTER 3 - Green**

The first thing she noticed about the girl was _green_.

The stranger was young and slender, her hair cropped short in a fashion Lucy was unfamiliar with on women. Her wide blue eyes were friendly – warm even, as she stood in the center of the chamber with a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. She was quantifiably pretty, cutting a stunning figure in her lilac tunic and loose ivory sarong – the edges of which brushed over her bare feet.

What did the people here have against shoes?

Still, none of that was what initially caught the blonde's attention. No, she was transfixed by the fact that a large swan with lime and fuchsia plumes had soared in through the window – only to transform into the woman now standing before her.

Lucy blinked twice, looking back towards the curtains as if another magicked animal were going manifest through the opening.

The girl appeared to sense her unease, clearing her throat to gather her attention. She gave a tiny wave with her tapered fingers, a sheepish grin pulling at her lips. "I'm sorry to have startled you. I was planning to use the door, but then I realized I didn't know which room you were in. So then I just flew around the building until I found you – I guess I got a little over excited."

She held out her hand to shake, taking a few steps towards the bed where Lucy was seated. The blonde's forehead wrinkled slightly, as if she were afraid the pale digits were about to turn into talons. Hesitatingly, she reached out – taking in how the _Other_ beamed when they shook.

This must be the friend she had been told to expect.

"It's fine, don't worry." Lucy greeted, forcing herself not to snatch her hand back as she returned it to her lap. She ran her tongue along her front teeth in a nervous gesture but remained polite – her earlier outburst with the master of this house had been a mistake. It had been thoughtless to provoke him, especially when she didn't know what his intentions towards her were. For now, she would take advantage of any hospitality these people offered. "It's nice to meet you. My name is L—"

"—Lucy, I know. I'm Lisanna, it's nice to meet you too!" The woman chirped, canting her head to the side only to suddenly straighten as if she just remembered something. She unlatched her bag, riffling through it as she murmured under her breath. "Now where did I put it…"

"Aha!" She yelled, startling the blonde as she pulled out a few folded articles of clothing along with a smaller satchel. Lucy raised a brow at that, the original bag was far too small to have held all of that within. She must have said that aloud because Lisanna responded a moment later.

"It's bigger on the inside, quite common here in Magnolia though don't ask me to explain how it works! I've always been quite good at physical transfigurations but these sorts of spells go over my head – that's pyske craft." She explained in a cheerful tone, demonstrating the enchantment by sticking her arm deep within it, retrieving an assortment of different items that had no business fitting inside the constrained space.

Lucy was fascinated despite herself, peering closer as if she could decipher its secrets. Caramel eyes flickered from the bag and then back into the blue orbs watching her with amusement. Sensing no animosity from this _Other_ , she ventured forward with a question – hoping to get some answers at long last. "I've never heard of a _pyske_ before, I gather you aren't one?"

Lisanna giggled, pushing a lock of her silvery hair behind an ear even as she shook her head. "No, I'm not. A pyske is type of sprite, they're brilliant and can make just about anything when they tear themselves away from their books long enough to bother. My people aren't as interested in being cooped up – druids prefer to focus their attentions on the natural arts."

"I hadn't realized there were so many differences," Lucy admitted, "I confess we didn't often discuss the particulars of what lay beyond the _Edge_ where I'm from. This place, you called it Magnolia?"

The woman fluttered her hands, scratching the back of her neck guiltily. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you must feel overwhelmed. Yes, it's the only large city we have, though there are a few other minor tribes and villages scattered around the rest of Fiore. We prefer to keep to ourselves, away from the temporal lands."

"Temporal?"

Lisanna nodded, her demeanor shifting to solemn as she took in the girl seated before her. "Temporal – mortal, the human realms change so rapidly that it is difficult to keep track of who is in control. Some of your kin take more kindly to us than others – but it's been years since we moved freely between the mountain borders."

Lucy shifted, folding her legs beneath her as she leaned forward – her blood buzzing at the new information. "We've been at war for centuries, I've never come across anything in our history that said we've been friends."

There was a beat of silence and the blonde began regretting her comment when the _Other_ sighed ruefully, one corner of her mouth curved up. There was a sadness in her aqua eyes, ancient and eternal. It seemed at odds with the cheerful persona she'd displayed thus far.

"There was a time that it was second nature to live side by side. Still, not all of us are warriors – eventually the growing animosity pushed us back beyond the hills. Nowadays, only the very brave or very foolish wander to your lands."

There was a finality in her statement, as though further prodding wouldn't be welcome.

The princess drank that in, mulling over the words even as her mind jumped to her lessons – to the deep-seated hatred and fear her people had for the _Others_. Though this place was different than she'd imagined, she couldn't ignore the destruction she'd seen wrought with her own eyes. She couldn't forget the warnings of their thrall.

Her silence was noted.

"I am aware of what they say about us in the Golden Plains." The shape-shifter stretched, cracking her knuckles as she continued with one last piece of information. "But our memories are long lived. If you don't believe us, I'd suggest accessing our archives yourself."

Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek, her gaze darting around the room as she mulled that over, unease churning in her stomach. It was now closer to midday, the sunlight bright as it flooded the chamber – the alabaster cliffs of the suspended city visible from her angle on the bed.

She played with a ringlet of her hair before glancing back at the woman. "I don't understand why you're being so kind. Why would you offer to open your records to an outsider? I don't see how it benefits you to bring me here, only to treat me as…as a _guest_."

The words came out a bit desperate, bewilderment clear in her voice. Lisanna took it with stride, her tone placating as if speaking with a spooked animal. "I am not your enemy Lucy. I hope you come to see that soon – until then you _are_ our guest. We'll do what we can to keep you comfortable."

At that she turned back to the items she'd originally retrieved from her bag, placing them on the mattress. Lucy counted three more of those long robes, some undergarments, and two pairs of flowing white pants. Running her hands through the spun cotton, she noted they were in her measurements.

"I was told you might need some new clothes and we're close in size. If you don't like them, we can always find something else later." Lisanna explained, tossing another nightgown on top of the small pile before opening a container. "I was also told you haven't had a chance to eat yet, so I brought you a late breakfast!"

Within seconds she brandished a platter of fresh dates, spiced olives, and cream slathered bread – warm and thick. Beside it was a bowl of sliced melon and a canteen of mint-soaked water. Lucy's mouth quivered, not realizing how hungry she had been until that second – momentarily forgetting her frustration. She instantly popped a stray grape into her mouth, her eyes falling shut as the flavor exploded on her tongue – sweet and tart.

Licking a stray drop of juice from her lips, she gave a weak smile, pausing before she could reach for more food. "Thank you, this is delicious."

"I'm glad to hear it! Whatever you need, just let me know." Lisanna cheered, cheeks rosy while her hands clasped together in front of her. Lucy gave a small nod, chewing on a slice of bread as she gathered her next thoughts.

She took a deep breath, considering her next words with care. Her eyes were downcast as she spoke. "So if I ask, will you take me home?"

The woman's smile faltered, an apology in her eyes. "Anything _but_ that. I wasn't the one to bring you here, Natsu was. Dragons are notoriously prickly and I really rather he wasn't angry with me. They don't take kindly to others taking what is theirs."

The princess balked at that. Her mind flashed back to the imposing figure – all dark eyes and sharp angles. Power had hummed from his skin, crackling in the air.

She swallowed thickly.

"I don't belong to him." She spat out, pushing the food away from her and backed towards the headboard. "And if he won't let me leave then I'm a prisoner, no matter how gilded the cage."

The shapeshifter carded her fingers through her hair, her eyes flashing so that her pupils flattened to slits, only to return to their original state when she blinked a moment later. Lucy gulped, her throat dry – her early suspicion of the _Other_ returning in full force.

"That came out wrong. If anything, I meant you were under his protection. He would take it personally if you disappeared under his watch." Lisanna tried, leaning against the closest bedpost.

When that didn't appear to calm the blonde, she continued. "I really didn't mean to upset you, but he had his reasons for bringing you here."

Lucy dug her toes into the sheets, letting the feeling ground her as she wriggled uncomfortably. "I don't think he would be willing to share them with me."

"You should give it a try, he would surprise you."

The young royal was shaking her head before Lisanna had a chance to finish her sentence. "You don't understand. I don't think he'd be willing to talk to me about _anything_. We aren't exactly on the best of terms."

At that the druid leaned forward – more curious than intrusive as she entered the younger girl's personal space, her head cocked to the side in a distinctly feline motion. "I doubt he would have brought you here if you were on poor terms."

 _I should have let you burn._

The gruff words echoed through her skull as clearly as if he were standing there beside her, their quarrel cemented in her mind. It sent a shiver down her spine, reminding her of the smoke clogged hallways, the books burned to cinders and the flames licking the walls – trapping her.

The acrid taste of fear filled her mouth, but she couldn't ignore the stubborn knot of guilt broiling in her stomach – warning her that she wasn't without fault. She couldn't deny he had saved her life in the end, and in response she had screamed at him.

He shouldn't have threatened her, but she shouldn't have pushed him either.

Not before she understood exactly what was happening.

Eventually, the silence in the bright room became uncomfortable, the druid clearing her throat as she waited for some sort of response. Lucy sighed, playing with the hem of her long tunic before giving a half-hearted response.

"We might have gotten into an argument this morning." She stated, her voice a bit reedy as the lingering stress of the moment coated her words.

"Ah." Lisanna hummed, her expression unreadable.

Then suddenly, her attention shifted. She glanced up to the ceiling as if she sensed something, avoiding eye contact. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. For now just relax, eat something and explore a bit."

Lucy's brow furrowed, watching as the woman shook her shoulders restlessly – her fair skin rippling as if something wished to claw out of her. The girl's ears twitched, the shell of them wide and pointed in a way they certainly hadn't been when she had first arrived. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

Lisanna glanced at her, and Lucy realized her bright eyes had sharpened again – the pupils elongated like a predator's. She recoiled instinctively, her spine straightening as the _Other_ spoke, the faintest hint of fangs poking out from her pink lips. "I'm fine, just remembered something. I have to run but do take care."

The woman smiled slightly, gathering her bag over her should once more before slinking over to one of the nearby windows. She paused in the archway, fingers brushing against the sheer curtains as she looked back at the girl perched on the bed in the center of the room. "I hope to see you again soon, Lucy."

She didn't give the blonde a chance to respond before her body shuddered, her back arching as she shifted within the space of a heartbeat – a hint of snowy fur glinting in the sun before she vanished into the open air.

Lucy found herself alone for the third time that day, the sudden silence jarring. She didn't think she could get used to that, the way they casually flung themselves off the cliffside. It only served to remind her exactly how far away she was from home.

* * *

Lucy licked her fingers, savoring the last bit of cream from her meal – full and sated. She had already changed her clothes, pulling on something more fitting though it the robes felt as odd as the pieces she had found in the wardrobe earlier. She found the airy material strange as she breathed deeply, her lungs unrestricted. At least these seemed to be in her size, regarding the pastel silk with curiosity, following the thin silver threads as they wound in flourishes of embroidered roses at the cuffs.

She rotated her hand, watching the light flicker against the sterling strands as she considered the events of the past twenty-four hours. She bit her lip, tasting the remnants of salt as she thought back to the night before when she'd defended the _Other_ – her instincts shouting at her that he was innocent – a surge of protectiveness insisting that beating him was wrong. She had been so sure, only for him to abduct her in the dark, spiriting her away beyond the _Edge_ and away from everything she had ever known.

When he'd appeared that morning, she'd felt disoriented – the marble city outside her windows was not the dystopia she had been expecting. Even the _Other_ had seemed less petrifying – his scales vanishing beneath his skin – his eyes free from the inky black that had swallowed those reptilian orbs the first time she'd seen him.

She hadn't been afraid, but that in of itself felt wrong.

She had seen her home catch fire, the flames writhing as they raced through the streets of the capital, climbing the walls as the structures turned to ash. She could still hear the screams of her people and the palace guards before they had fallen silent, dispatched by the very man who now held her captive.

She could recall all of it, and any gratitude she had for being pulled from the wreckage had evaporated. She didn't know how he had calmed her so easily, why she hadn't bolted when he'd first entered her chamber. The doubt was there, and the perplexing introduction of the two newcomers hadn't helped. They had been kind and as they attempted to convince her that everything would be okay – that they didn't intend to hurt her.

That despite what she had seen, Bosco was still standing and her people were safe. _She_ was safe.

She didn't know what to believe.

All she knew was that she was trapped in this gods-forsaken castle in the sky, and she couldn't find the way out.

She sighed.

She had been wandering the bluff-side villa for the past hour, trying to comprehend the layout – her blood humming at the ever-present silence. Her hackles were raised, her spine stiff at the feel of eyes on her – following her tracks as she wove through the winding hallways and rooms, the bright white sandstone seeming too cheerful.

She hadn't forgotten the druid's unease when she'd left, how she had been distracted – her sharp vision trained towards the roof as if she could sense something creeping just out of sight.

It was almost as if something was waiting in the shadows, lurking – watching.

The day was withering, the sun beginning its descent when she finally heard something.

Ears perking up at the notes of a low whine, Lucy made her way to the opposite side of the main floor – entering the west wing before she found its origin. The room was large, cavernous – inclining downwards as the stone hewn walls grew coarser – as if this chamber was a natural pocket within the cliff-side rather than a construction.

Like so many other areas, one section was open to the elements – the arc of the hollow gaping over the sea beyond, proving that the keep was on the outskirts of town. The waves crashed against the rocks below as the wind whistled through the cave, the source of the sound she'd heard earlier.

Unlike the other rooms however, this one had _stairs_.

Lucy licked her lips, fingers flexing at her sides as she took a step down, her eyes glued to the space before her. Afghans rugs and glossy furs littered the floor, overlapping while still more were rolled and stacked in a far corner. Gilded mirrors of every shape and size were strewn around, making the collection spread before her seem endless.

For that was what this was – a collection.

Piles of precious gemstones seemed haphazardly placed as they glinted like starlight between rivers of gold – strings of pearls embroidering small mountains of coin. Bolts of shimmering satins and iridescent silks were draped over a large carved table, as if abandoned by the richest of royals. Still more curiosities dotted the chamber, painted pottery, and marbled sculptures so delicate it seemed as if they were hewn from glass.

She had never seen anything like this before, it was more expansive than even her father's coffers. She weaved between the stacks carefully, caressing her fingers over a wolf pelt as she padded barefoot across the woven carpets, the paths unusually well-kept despite the chaotic state of treasure. Finding a particularly pretty set of porcelain, she peeked inside, raising her slender brows at what lay within.

In stark contrast to the abundance of diamonds and amethyst stacked at her right, the fine china she found was filled with _buttons_.

They were all shapes and sizes. Some were carefully crafted and molded from metal while others were roughly carved from wood. Canting her head to the side, and brushing her locks away from her face, she pivoted on her heel. Her initial sweep hadn't been thorough, and now she realized here were other similar mundane oddities scattered in the cavern.

There was a chest of spoons hidden behind an old tapestry, and one of the vases held nothing but thimbles. A further look at a desk revealed mismatched game pieces and she could swear the pile of rocks by the entrance had been stacked too carefully to have been accidental.

Fascinated, she wandered further in, a sparkle in the corner catching her eye. She moves towards it, seeing a small silver box resting precariously on a pile of gold, a thin key resting within the lock. Her hands flexed, curiosity bidding her forward.

She reached out, her fingertips just brushing against the cool metal when suddenly she was jerked back – a tight grasp around her wrist yanking her back in a spin so that her back was pressed flat against the frosted pane of a looking glass.

Her arms were slammed up, a firm grip gathered both her hands and pinning them up by her shoulders. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her as she looked up into pitch black.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to touch what isn't yours?"

His eyes were blown wide, the colour bleeding into his sclera just as it had the first time she'd seen him. The onyx within flashed, seeming darker as he glared down at her through his rosy fringe, jaw tight as his nostrils flared. There were no scales in sight, but a hint of sharp canines was visible from between his lips.

Her senses were suddenly flooded by the scent of wildfire, crackling through her even as she caught a whiff of rain-soaked soil – fresh from a summer storm. It curled around her even as the heat as his arms caged her in – sinewed forearms creating distance from his torso, still wound tight by the dressings she had spotted that morning.

She swallowed thickly, suddenly parched.

"I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to see it." She whispered, as if speaking too loudly would provoke him – those eyes still regarding her with lethal focus.

"What're you even doing in here?"

"I had nothing else to do, so I thought the estate might be worth exploring."

"And this is the place you decided to check?"

She bristled at that, nose wrinkling.

"The door wasn't locked. I assumed it would be alright and that you would have shut it if I wasn't allowed in."

He looked at her, canting his head to the side – assessing.

"I didn't think I needed to. Most people are smart enough not to trespass on a dragon's hoard."

Lucy bit her lip, remaining silent even as a flush crawled up her cheeks. The indignation that has been building in her began to evaporate, his words ringing true.

She didn't know why she kept doing this, antagonizing him would do nothing to help her cause. She knew what she was supposed to do – duck her chin, lower her eyes, apologize.

That was what she had always been taught. To be seen and not heard – to remember her place, and yet instinct screamed that she shouldn't. Everything about him set shocks through her system, the soft hair on her arms standing on edge as if to warn her to be on guard – that she was in the presence of a predator.

She wondered where this sixth sense had been when she'd first seen him in her father's hall, why she had been so quick to trust him then and not now.

He must have read it all on her face – the fear and defiance, logged down by the haze of confusion filling her head. It was as if it were this _place_ – throwing her internal compass into disarray.

His lips quirked down, brows furrowed at her reaction.

He clicked his tongue, pushing off and away from the mirror. He released her wrists slowly and stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets as he considered her. Her knees buckled ever so slightly, leaning her weight against the glass as she waited to see what he would do next.

It was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning hers before he blinked – the reptilian slits giving way as his pupils shifted. Her breath caught as his irises flashed, sage overtaking obsidian – sparks of amber flecks alight within.

Her spine went ridged when she heard a deep sigh, clearing her throat as he regained her full attention.

"Stop acting so nervous, I'm not going to hurt you." He drawled.

"You haven't given me a reason not to be."

"If I wanted you dead, you would know – and you definitely wouldn't be standing here right now."

She flinched internally at his words but stood up straight as she moved a few steps forward.

"Then just tell me _why_ you brought me here!"

He didn't respond, the muscle at his jaw contracting. Lucy's patience was fraying, stepping closer still until _she_ was the one crowding _him_.

"And don't tell me it was to save me. You were the one who put me in danger in the first place, and all you had to do was get me out of the building. You didn't need to bring me here. It…it makes no _sense_."

Her throat felt dry, glaring up at him – trying to ignore the figure he cut as he loomed over her, the lines of his broad shoulders tense. The gleam in his eyes was alarming, feral – unreadable.

"Do you really think," he started, the tenor of his voice smooth and lulling. "You were safe all alone in that castle?"

She watched as his gaze dipped away from her face, falling lower and to her side. She scowled, her hand automatically reaching to cover her ribs, wincing slightly at contusions she felt there.

"That's not your call to make."

He shrugged slightly, not disagreeing with her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't make a habit of abandoning my people."

She bristled at that, fists bunching in the fabric of her long tunic, the silk spilling through her fingers. Her eyes darted to the treasures surrounding them, the jewels and precious metals of his hoard glittering in the fiery rays of the setting sun. Lisanna's words from earlier echoed through her, remembering what she said about dragon's and their possessiveness.

"I don't _belong_ to you."

A pause.

"That's not what I meant."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Her heart raced as she noticed his fingers twitch, the embers in his eyes blazing as she felt the now familiar tremor of his power heat the air – simmering just beneath his skin. Her breath stuttered, thinking she might have pushed him too far, only for him to turn abruptly on his heel.

She gaped at his back as he made towards the stairs that connected to the rest of the manor. He paused right before entering the hallway, his hand braced against the door frame as he turned to look at her from behind his shoulder.

"Well?" He asked as he glanced at her, half exasperated when he noticed she hadn't moved. "Do you want to find out or not, Changeling?"

He didn't wait for a response.

The last thing she saw was the gleam of jade in those shadowed eyes, a wry grin plastered on his face as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 ** _"For the fourth week of Christmas my true love gave to me..."_**

 **Hi friends!**

 **This is the long (too long, I know) awaited update for "The Edge". You've learned and seen a lot in this chapter which I hope sated some of your curiosity on all the topsy-turvy things going on with poor Lucy. Is this the direction you were expecting it to go? How do you like their characterizations? Lisanna? The cavern? I know a few of you were upset at her for lashing out, but I want it to be abundantly clear that she has literally been torn away from her home, and Natsu isn't exactly helping. Though he isn't quite the monster she thought he was either...**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! The next update shouldn't be too far off, but in the meantime, please check out the new Nalu stories I've recently started! "Helix", "Departure", and "Once Upon A Dream" occur parallel to each other - so I would suggest starting with "Helix" and continuing in that order. I hope you take a look and let me know what you think ^.^**

 **I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who** **has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting** _The_ _Edge. _**I also** **want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers as well. You're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _Snavej, Mekhashikito, Juvia is my spirit animal, mayu05, MWilsondet, Stubenhocker, Stellar, fafou14, CrazyZaika, neffateri13, Poxxy, Meow Orbit, Forbidden-Hanyou, foreveranimez, Lady Of The Sphinx, CelticHeart13, Kikachoo, mautrino, JAKEDSNAKE, Leomae2.0, Duchixx, miamu-chan, AzmariaMinohi, Firefly9917, Rroxz, nationalcarmen, divergent demigod 1234, noseinabook145, Terra of Life, Deborahpflover, YukiMC, rmadhumita378, nature's Nymph, JustSomething, stranger1999, Daisy73, BeachBumBabe, DreamWeaver2121,_ **and of course the birthday girl herself** _MorriganFae_ **!**

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I _always_ make a point to respond to all reviews and messages. ****Thanks for reading, The Edge will be back in** _Blue_ **.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 **PS: Find me on** _Tumblr_ **or** _Twitter_ **for the latest on my stories and spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue

**CHAPTER 4 - Blue**

The first thing she noticed was _blue_.

Lucy had followed behind the _Other_ , her small feet moving quickly to catch up to his longer gait. She turned the corner, passing through the hallway when he didn't speak, only to falter when she realized he had led her back to the open courtyard in the center of the keep.

Her neck craned as she looked up to see the last dredges of evening light fading beyond her vision, the sun dipping below the horizon to make way for galaxies of glittering stars. An endless stroke of midnight painted the sky, deep swaths of indigo chased by rivers of sapphire – ethereal as they wove together in some long-forgotten dance. Constellations drooped heavily with their sterling pearls, iridescent in a sea of dark. They robbed her of her breath, drowning her in that cobalt expanse.

The view was clearer here – crisper than at home. She didn't know if it came from a lack of obstructions or if the _Edge's_ magic extended to the heavens themselves. She was simply awash in the moon's gleam, silver and solitaire in the celestial tapestry upon which it hung.

The patter of footsteps alerted her to the presence standing beside her, forcing her to tear her eyes away from the sky above. Lucy blinked at the man from where he paused a few feet away.

He was watching her with all the focus of a predator considering its prey – jade eyes sharp.

"You are a bizarre creature." He muttered.

Lucy recoiled at that, her bare feet cool against the whispering grass in the middle of the low-light garden.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You… have the weirdest reactions." He shrugged, nonchalant as the corded muscles of his shoulders flexed at the motion. "A minute ago you were yelling and now you're just standing there with your mouth hanging open."

She pursed her lips, arms crossing around her torso defensively.

"Excuse me for taking a moment to appreciate the view." She snapped, turning on her heel so she was facing him squarely.

He canted his head at that, his messy locks falling across his temple like rosy fronds – the corners of his eyes crinkling as he hummed. His gaze flicked upward to the source of her distraction before returning it to her.

She glared back, huffing when he simply continued to observe her.

"What is it now?" She asked, leaning her weight on her right leg as her hip jutted out.

He was silent for a second before his lips quirked.

"Nothing, just… you're strange."

"I am _not_ the strange one here."

He chuckled, the sound dark and rasping in the stillness of the night – the breeze stagnant in the warm air.

"So easily slighted." He grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of those baggy pants – shifting the bandages on his bare torso just slightly as he moved.

She squawked with indignation, fire lit her honeyed irises – tempering the bronze there.

"Pray tell," she asked dryly. "How else should I react to your stipulations?"

His smirk widened, something dark in his features as he took a quick step towards her – the another. A cat with a mouse.

She stiffened at his approach, pupils blown wide as she pressed her back against the delicately carve pillars that encircled the yard – the sandstone smooth as her tunic slid against it. He paused in front of her, his form towering over her smaller one – a foot away as he met her gaze. She swallowed tightly as she noticed the points of his canines peeking through his lips.

"See, this is what I mean." He purred, the sound coming from deep within his chest – silken as the sound reverberated through her, causing her to shiver.

"What?" She breathed.

He blinked, the slits of his eyes elongating, oblong and reptilian. "You act so afraid one moment and then berate me the next."

"If you would stop harassing me, I wouldn't have to." She quipped snidely, only to slam her hand up to cover her lips as she realized she was only furthering his point.

He blinked at her owlishly as his breath stuttered, and to her utter surprise, he started _laughing_.

Head thrown back, the sound was full bellied, his tenor low as his guffaws died to a snicker. His pupils relaxed even as his irises gleamed, the emerald broken by sparks of ember. He cocked his head, lips stretched wide – the faint indentations of dimples softening his otherwise angular features.

"See, strange." He raised one slender brow, as if daring her to contradict him.

She didn't, lips pressed firmly together – unable to keep up with his mood swings.

It was certainly a shift from his demeanor that morning.

Her stomach curdled at the thought, reminding her why she had followed him out of the cavern in the first place. Lucy slipped along the column so she was no longer caged in, taking a few paces to create distance between them. He let her, choosing instead to lean against the spot she had vacated – stance relaxed.

That didn't surprise her, she had no doubt he could stop her easily if she began to wander too far.

Not that it mattered, trapped as she was in this stairless castle in the sky. The thought weighed heavily on her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She inquired, all prior anger evaporating.

Tired – she was tired of asking questions he never answered.

She couldn't see his eyes from where she stood, his face half-hidden behind his fringe. His jaw clenched for a moment, and she had the distinct feeling that he could read the change in her voice. Then he sighed, the lines of his shoulders dropping as he brought one hand up to ruffle his bright locks.

"I already told you, I take care of my own." There was weariness there, as if he too, had no interest in another argument.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She whispered, sweeping an errant curl behind her ear. "You speak in tongues."

He straightened, eyes narrowed in skepticism. She could see his irises again – a tumultuous tempest within.

"You really have no idea what you are, do you?" He continued only after he saw her shake her head. "Truly? This isn't just you acting weird?"

She scowled at the barb but chose to remain silent, dipping her chin once sharply in an affirmative.

He made an odd sound in the back of his throat, carding his fingers through his hair – a nervous gesture she was realizing.

He looked at her again with careful consideration.

There was another beat of silence before he raised his hand and settled it flat against the colonnade. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a pale red glow began to spread from where his fingers lay against the rock – the light seeping into the crevasses and carvings like molten copper.

She was frozen on her spot as she watched the liquid heat curl and flood the etchings until the entire courtyard was filled with light – hidden illustrations in the design blooming to life. Images of raging seas weaving around the posts, figures of water rising from their depths. Forests sprouted between the creases between the flagstones, children with big eyes and long lashes peeking out behind the foliage – more animal than human.

She looked higher, watching as that lava script crept to the upper levels – winged creatures, smiling with eyes of starlight between the constellations and planets depicted there. They seemed to race across, almost alive as they spun – twirling and twisting along beside serpentine beasts who soared above it all.

Dragons.

She turned to him, a shiver crawling down her spine when she saw that liquid fire alive in his eyes as he maintained a connection to his magic.

"You call us _Others_ , but you know nothing about us." He told her, watching her carefully as her eyes flickered across the illusions and back to him.

"They paint us as red-eyed savages in your kingdom, but this?" He gestured to the carvings, " _This_ is what we really are."

"We were here a thousand years before man ever reached our shores, and yet they claim we are the outsiders." He clucked his tongue, shaking his head in distaste. "What would your people say if they realized so many of their greatest citadels are built on the ruins of ours?"

Lucy's throat felt dry as she cleared it, her brows drawn.

"There is nothing like this in Bosco. I would have known if there were relics like—"

"—Would you have?" He interrupted, the smirk on his lips mocking. "Do princesses have such free reign around their cities?"

She bristled at that, the dull throbbing of her ribs still present. She tightened her arms, fingers brushing against the sore spot with her fingers – unintentionally drawing his gaze to it. His eyes flashed for a second, the flame returning before they fell flat.

He exhaled tightly.

"The bowels of your castle are built on an existing foundation. Your ancestors probably thought nothing of the carvings on the rock, but for people like me it was a message. All I had to do was get my hands free to slip through doors that have been long-hidden."

Lucy swallowed. She wanted to ask why none of the _Others_ kept in the dungeons had ever done the same but decided on a more pressing question.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He massaged the back of his neck – cracking it once before rolling his shoulders.

"Because I want you to understand, and because I know you don't trust me."

Lucy pushed away from the corner she had moved to in favor of stepping forward, back to the center of the green. The edges of her loose pants trailed across the ground – it appeared that her earlier visitor was a bit taller than her. Bidding her time to chew over his words, she knelt to fold the hem so she could move more easily.

He was watching her as she straightened, waiting for a response.

"We have no recording of this, no great battles of conquest." She offered, tone careful.

"There wouldn't be." He sighed. "I said ruins. We had abandoned them well before your kingdom was founded. The fighting came later."

She let her eyes flicker over the pillars, wishing she could copy down the patterns in her sketchbook.

"What pushed you out then? Beyond the _Edge_?"

He chuckled at that. He observed her for a moment with bronze ringed eyes before releasing his hold on the stone. Instantly, the light dissipated – the coolness seeping back in.

"Do you actually know what the _Edge_ is, princess?"

She paused.

"I-it's what separates our lands. The border."

"In a sense yes, but not quite." He took a few steps closer so they were both in the center of the courtyard. "It's a river – one safeguarded by an ancient queen, enchanted to remain glowing even when there is no other light source.

"It's harmless, of course, but unsettles those who do not share our blood. It distracts and averts those who aren't _Roh_ to keep them from crossing."

 _Roh_.

She turned the name over in her mind, cataloging it.

"Your point?"

He grinned, the white of his teeth clearly visible – as if he knew she was dying to question him further.

"Two-fold." His hands returned to his pockets. "We created it to keep them out, not to keep us in."

A solemnness she hadn't yet seen crossed his features, bitterness shadowing his eyes. "We are an old race, born from the Land and once blessed by Her, but now we are withering. Our numbers have been falling steadily until all that is left of us is this sanctuary here. Fiore is the last bastion of a once great civilization."

Bitterness settled in the air between them. Lucy shuffled her feet, scuffing her toes in the dirt.

"If you chose to banish yourselves, then why prey on humans on the frontiers?"

All trace of his smile evaporated, eyes cold and hard as pewter – the colour physically wrenched from within his irises until they went dark.

"We do not." He bit out, jaw clenching. "We once freely moved across the lands, but a few centuries ago a mortal king met and loved one of my kin. She rejected him and he didn't take _kindly_ to it. We didn't take kindly to him either."

He tapped the flagstones lightly, a quick spike of power flaring among the upper sections of the pillars, highlighting the winged creatures before fading once more.

"I don't know what lies he told your people, but we have permanently severed ties with the Temporal Lands ever since."

Lucy bit her lip, chewing the inside of her cheek – trying to reconcile his words with her own history.

"Why tell me this?"

He made that odd sound again in the back of his throat, rolling his eyes.

"I heard you questioning Lisanna this afternoon. She's under the impression that I've been too harsh with you." He scoffed, clearly disagreeing with the druid's assessment.

"You were spying on me? How dare you!" She yelped, stumbling half a step, brows raised sharply. She hadn't seen him anywhere, was he hiding behind the door? The _windows_?

He lifted his hands in front of him in placation, countenance unchanged as he regarded her exasperatedly.

"I got back home at the tail-end of your conversation, I just have sharp senses." He waved, gesturing to the roof. "Lisanna must have heard me, because she came to annoy me right after she left you."

Lucy ground her teeth. She vaguely recalled the other woman's expression and how she kept glancing up at the ceiling, distracted. The blonde swallowed thickly, narrowing her eyes at him as she circled him once – giving wide berth. He remained in place, lips quirking slightly.

"I don't hate you, by the way." He told her. "She told me you might be scared to talk to me. I'm sorry I lost my temper, it's been a rough couple of days."

She had nothing to say to that.

"You are such a skeptic." He drawled, scratching lightly at his abdomen, just above his beltline. "I've got no reason to lie to you."

"You could be trying to trick me, lull me into a false calm so I trust you before you snap." She groused, frustrated by his easy stance in the face of her suspicions.

In a lightning move she couldn't follow, he was in front of her – less than a handspan between them. Her heart stuttered, her joints locking. She blinked, only to find him behind her, his breath heavy on her nape. Adrenaline spiked through her veins, waiting for his temper to falter, for him to reach out and—

Another second and he was gone again.

This time he reappeared a respectful distance before her, slouching as he leaned his head against a nearby pillar.

"I wouldn't need to play games if I wanted to hurt you." He murmured, his words cutting in the quiet. "The sooner you realize that, the easier this will be."

She faltered, her breath heaving as she glared at him – her nerves humming on high alert.

"You are a brute," she hissed.

He shrugged one shoulder.

"Maybe, but I'm not a monster."

Her mind flashed to the castle burning, of the screams of the knight's guard and the dead silence of the hallways that followed. She saw the crumbling ruins of the library, and the panicked look in Flare's eyes as she disappeared through the smoke.

Then she remembered his face when she'd first seen him, red flowing from a cut at his temple – the ravaged skin of his back and torso, and the bandages still wrapped securely around him despite magical healing. She thought of how he'd taken her hand and pulled her from the wreckage.

She considered what he had told her tonight, of his people and their past. What he had claimed about her and why he had dragged her across the _Edge_.

"Maybe not, but you still owe me answers."

He inclined his head, hooded eyes watching her carefully. "That's fair. What do you want to know?"

"You called me changeling."

He smiled, incisors digging into his lower lip.

"That's not a question."

" _Tell me_."

He chuckled, throaty and rasping as he rolled his wrists – pushing off against the wall to meander closer, never losing eye contact.

"Changeling, _Síofra_ – cradle robbed. You've heard the legends?"

She sucked her teeth, fingers fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Human infants taken and replaced by the _Others_ with one of theirs. I never really believed it, not even your kind could be so cruel to abandon your own children."

He canted his head. That seemed to amuse him, as everything she did appeared to that evening. He was a far better mood now than he was that morning.

"Don't you mean _our_ kind?"

He snickered softly when she stiffened, her heart pounding in her ribcage.

"You expect me to believe I was born here, then taken over the border to – to _what_ exactly? Punish my parents? Act as a surrogate until you came to recollect me?"

"No," He denied. "You were right not to believe the stories, nothing but lies."

Lucy's shoulders sagged in relief, arms crossed over her chest. "Then I am human after all."

"I didn't say that either."

"I didn't notice in the hall, there were too many people – but when I saw you again in the library…" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "The scent is unmistakable. _Roh_ blood runs through you as surely as it does mine."

"That's impossible, I have my father's eyes and—"

He cut her off before she could get further, ruffling his hair as he spoke.

"—Gods. I warned them I wasn't the right person to tell you." He muttered, "There aren't any missing younglings from this city, there haven't been in decades. You weren't born here, and you weren't switched."

"Then what _are_ you try to tell me?" She cried, nails digging into her palms. "And who warned you? About what?"

He ignored the second question in favour of the first.

"No one replaced you, but you aren't human. I called you changeling because you've been hiding in plain sight, thinking you were one of them."

"You make no sense."

"That beast you call king is likely your father," He explained, tapping his nose. "But whoever your mother was – she was definitely _Roh_."

The world was spinning.

Too much, it was too much.

"My mother was human, queen of the realm." Her chin wobbled. "I remember her, she looked just like me. She was from – she was…"

She thought of the diary that still sat in the room she had awoken in. Of all the happy memories and fairy tales it recorded. Fables she'd thought, fiction.

"They used to say she came from an eastern territory, a foreign house – from Stella."

The _Other_ said nothing.

"It's never mentioned anymore." Lucy wet her lips. "No one talks about her."

Despite the gossiping courts and the cut throat politics of the Golden Plains. No word of their ruler's late consort.

"You really think I'm a…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. He let her struggle with it by herself for a moment before sighing, carding his fingers through his coral locks.

"Changeling, halfling. Whatever you prefer to call yourself." His voice was steady.

The silence stretched taut between them.

"Can you prove it?" She whispered. "All the stories about your people, the river – of why you helped me. It means nothing if I'm not what you say I am."

Green met brown, their eyes locked as she waited for him to speak – to end this charade once and for all. No more riddles, no more games.

The truth.

She wanted the truth.

He opened his mouth, the points of his canines visible as he hesitated, working his jaw. He glanced up at the stars, then at the building around them – gaze distant before it flickered back to hers.

"I can try to show you."

He closed the distance between them until there was only a few feet left.

"When you see me, how do you feel?" He asked quietly, waiting for her answer – watching her with eyes of crackling wildfire.

"What do you mean?" She squirmed, wrapping her hand around her forearm as she rubbed her wrist.

He took a step closer and she took a step back.

He rocked back slightly on his heels, the soles of his feet buried within the grass. His pants hung low on his hips as he rubbed his stomach, the muscles tight and hard under his bronzed skin. Her eyes crawled up further, her lips turning down at the strips of linen bound around his back and torso, the clean white marred by red in places. His other hand was tangled in those strange bright locks, half shading his temple.

"Are you afraid?"

She hesitated, worrying her lower lip.

He canted his head, the sage in his irises overcome by shards of slate – storm-forged.

"You're not sure?"

"I feel that I should be."

He snorted at that, shaking his head. He paused for a moment, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"I don't think you are, not really." He said suddenly. "If you were, you'd be hiding in your room instead of standing out here with me."

"Well I…" She furrowed her brow, curling a piece of her hair around her index. "That would be rude."

A smirk crept up his features, dripping with amusement as he gave a shallow bow, his abdominals bunching despite the lacerations there. He didn't so much as flinch as he waved his hand in a small flourish.

"Then I thank you for your time, your highness." He simpered, his gesture a mocking parody of the courtiers from home.

She bit the inside of her cheek but the softest notes of mirth bubbled up from her throat regardless. Eyes wide, she covered her mouth.

It was too late, he'd noticed.

His answering grin was feline.

"And she's capable of laughter, who knew?"

It took effort not to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms again, pose defensive.

"Do you have a point to make, or not?"

He held his hands out in surrender, still smiling as he approached her again. This time she stood her ground. His eyes flashed with something like approval before it vanished again.

"May I try something?" He asked, hesitancy seeping into his expression though a bit of humour remained in the lines of his face.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned, russet eyes narrowing.

He shook his head. "Nothing bad, just trust me."

"I don't see any reason I should."

"I am nothing if not a gentleman, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your head." He winked at her, grin roguish.

She simply continued to look at him blankly. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his bangs off his forehead only for the locks to fall right back. He scowled.

"On my name and on my blood. I swear I mean you no harm."

She blinked, twice.

Those were binding words, a soul-oath of the old gods.

"You jest." She accused, though her voice waivered.

"I don't."

She regarded him carefully, the serious set to his jaw and tension in his shoulders. She sighed, before nodding her assent. He smiled at her again.

"Give me your hand."

When she remained silent, he cleared his throat – garnering her attention.

"What do you have to lose?" He whispered, extending his fingers out for her to take, just as he had that night in the fire. He let them hover in the space between them as he waited for her to consider.

A beat.

Then she stepped forward, placing her hand in his.

He gave it a squeeze before shifting his grip, grasping her wrist firmly and tugging her closer. He dipped the fingers of his other hand beneath the sleeve of her tunic, his touch sun-soaked and warn against the milky white. His thumb pressed against the pulse point in the crook of her elbow, tracing the vein down to her palm. She shivered, his heat settling into her bones as her heart stuttered.

He peeked up at her slightly from beneath long lashes, crisp pine among wisps of fog – a forest coming to life in his irises. His look was careful, considering – as he mumbled something under his breath. The words were too soft for her to hear, something raspy in an unknown tongue.

Then suddenly, his fingers pressed down on her palm and a jolt vibrated through her like _fire_ – her skin glowing for a moment before the golden light disappeared. She sucked in a sharp breath, stalk still as she fought the instinct to pull away from him – fear acrid in her mouth despite his words. Despite his promise.

She heard him mutter again and glanced up to find those eyes on her once more.

"What was that?" She said, voice hoarse.

"I sent a pulse of my power through you. Did you feel it?"

"Yes, it was like…" She paused, wetting her lips as she grappled for the right word. "It was as if I was burning, but it didn't hurt, it just – I felt like I had _become_ fire."

He nodded, a bit breathless in his own right – as if he hadn't believed his own insinuations until that very moment.

"Anything else?"

She furrowed her brows, internally cataloguing her body's reactions. She felt tingly but besides that…

"No. That's all. Will you explain what you are doing now?"

"In a minute," he assured, still watching her. "I want to try one more thing."

"Okay," she said slowly, bobbing her chin.

The air around them began to buzz, sizzling briefly like a mirage. She shuddered at the abrupt warmth, her fingers curling as she realized she was bending towards that heat – towards the _Other_ instead of away from him. She stumbled slightly, but his arm came up instantly to catch her around the waist, dragging her closer to him.

She yelped slightly, placing her hands on those broad shoulders to balance herself, glancing up at him. There was a faint line of a scar near his temple, along with a sprinkle of faded freckles across the bridge of his nose – oddly delicate in contrast with his angular features. She met his gaze – laugh lines visible as he hollowed his cheeks, amusement clear in his eyes – liquid and mercurial.

"Um, sorry…" She mumbled, a flush creeping up her face as her words drifted off, looking at him askance.

"Natsu." He squeezed her side once in acknowledgment. "My name is Natsu."

"Thank you, Natsu."

"No problem," He chuckled, before inhaling deeply. "And sorry for this."

She furrowed her brows.

"Sorry for wh—"

He cut her off, leaning close and using his grip on her waist to pull her flush against him. His free hand came to grasp her chin between his fingers, dipping down as he captured her mouth with his own.

Lucy gasped. He took advantage of the moment, canting his head as he molded his lips to hers and _sighed_.

It was not quite a kiss.

Her eyes slammed shut as the world went white, sparks crackling between them as his power thrummed – barreling down as he breathed raw energy _into_ her. Like a match to paper, something ignited deep within her, long dormant embers flourishing as his magic stoked a blaze in her veins.

It was overwhelming, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she clung to him – an anchor as the flames surged through her. It seared, lighting her afire, molten in her blood as her heart raced. It was scorching, unlike anything she had ever felt. She quivered – her skin felt hyper sensitive, agitated.

Natsu made a noise in the back of his throat as his hands came up to grasp her wrists, breaking her hold on him as he pulled back. She panted, sucking in great heaving lungfuls of air as she noticed him take a step back, unsteady.

She buried her hands into her shirt as she looked up at him with wild eyes – the heat was still there, lingering as it raged within her chest.

It was as if a star itself had taken up residence between her ribs.

Awake, she felt awake.

She gaped at him.

"What did you _do_?"

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Thank you so much for stopping by to read the latest update, I hope you enjoyed it. There was so much going on in this chapter, and Natsu was responding to her every question with another. Poor girl, it's hard to pin down a dragon's answers. I know Natsu is rather more eloquent than his normal self as well - but there is a reason for that too.** **I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially with everything he has revealed here, and where on earth you think this is going next.** **Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I stick to my day job? Let me know what you think ^.^**

 **I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who** **has followed, favourited, or reviewed this story! T** **hank you so much for supporting** _The_ _Edge. _**I also** **want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers as well. You're the ones who keep me going! Thank you to** _aseel5781, SilenceKiller94, monitorchick, YukiMC, Animefun17, Terra of Life, Ayame-Luna, bahall1964, S.N. Doucette, DreamWeaver2121, Firefly9917, kim-stxtches, mautrino, Chrithelma, MasterGildarts, noseinabook145, CrazyZaika, , Sanspree, JohnV1896, mermer710, JAKEDSNAKE, waiting-for-you443, fafou14, shadedpain, Leomae2.0, Meow Orbit, valerioux, BrokenAngelWings83, Snavej, aislyn98, itsxoi, latinagirl-reader2010, stranger1999, BearPlusCat, Anniebananni3, JustSomething, Duchixx, neffateri13, Stubenhocker, ChaosreigN,_ **and of course** _MorriganFae_ **!**

 **She is my friend and fabulous beta - including for my new Nalu stories that you should definitely check out! This is actually a birthday present for her.** **She wrote me a Fairy Tail Fairy Tale AU as well based off of Cinderella. You've GOT to check it out! It's called "** _If the Shoe Fits_ **".**

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I _always_ make a point to respond to all reviews and messages. ****Thanks for reading, The Edge will be back in** _Black_ **.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 **PS: Find me on** _Tumblr_ **or** _Twitter_ **for the latest on my stories and spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**


End file.
